This invention relates to an apparatus for forming individual serving portions of a frozen dairy confection, such as ice cream or frozen yogurt.
Conventionally, individual ice cream serving portions, which are generally individually wrapped, and may use a wooden stick to facilitate holding the serving portion, are formed at an ice cream plant. The portions are formed, each from its own mold, wrapped directly at the ice cream plant, and subsequently distributed to food stores and ice cream retail outlets. Because of the need for a central manufacturing plant and the time required for distribution to retail outlets, the end product may lack desired freshness and appeal to the consumer.
Additionally, since the product must be kept frozen, the cost of distribution and storage prior to sale to the consumer can be prohibitive for retail outlets which are not located close to the ice cream plant. Accordingly, expansion in the number of ice cream outlets for the retail sale of individual ice cream serving portions is substantially limited since each outlet must be located in relatively close proximity to the central manufacturing plant.